Conclave:Twin Vipers Wraith
The Wraith Twin Vipers are the Wraith versions of the Twin Vipers that have higher damage and a slight boost to damage, but lower with a higher critical chance. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against shields. *Tied with normal Twin Vipers for fastest fire rate of all secondaries. *Good critical chance. *A polarity slot. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against armor and health. *Low status chance. *Low accuracy at anything past close range. *Extremely ammo inefficient. **Very fast fire rate results in frequent reloading. Comparisons: Acquisition *The Twin Wraith Vipers were obtained by scoring at least 100 points in The Cicero Crisis event. *This weapon was also released on September 19, 2015 and May 29, 2016 as a reward for an alert during the Proxy Rebellion Bonus Weekend. *This weapon's blueprint and parts are available as Invasion rewards. Tips *Tapping your trigger rather than holding it down will prevent overkill of targets. ** Furthermore, binding the scroll wheel on your mouse as an alternative firing control allows you to fire off one bullet at a time, and (to an extent) control the rate of fire. *Using the mod will keep this gun from running dry for a longer period of time. *Alternative for ammo mutation with high critical chance is . *Due to its decent critical potential, the Wraith Twin Vipers become a viable candidate for Critical builds; adding , , and , coupled with its fast fire rate, can release a powerful blast of bullets in a short amount of time. *When building with this weapon, it is recommended to install at least one Elemental mod or the Pistol Ammo Mutation, due to its initial polarity. Notes *When compared to the single Viper, the Twin and Wraith Twin Vipers have much less accuracy and ammo efficiency. Both variants are more efficient against close range targets, but the normal Viper has decent accuracy and can use the mod, granting the Viper a similar magazine size. Trivia *This is the third Wraith weapon released, and the first secondary Wraith weapon. *The single version is available from Baro Ki`Teer, from time to time. *This is the first dual secondary that has been tweaked (via either Prime, Wraith, Vandal) beyond its standard construction. *The patterns and color selection of the weapons share a very similar appearance to the Rubedo-Skinned version, which was the rarest possible Rubedo skin available. *As with many other old Wraith and Vandal weapons, only the energy color could be changed. Other colors may be selected, but would not show on the weapon, unless said weapon possessed a skin. **As of Update 22: Plains of Eidolon, all default skins of Vandal and Wraith weapons can be fully colored. Media 2014-01-07 000937.png Vauban with wraith twin vipers.jpg 2014-01-06_00002.jpg|Side-by-side comparison of the Twin Vipers and their Wraith upgrade. Wraithvipers.png Warframe 11.5 ♠ Wraith Twin Vipers - w guide to modding for mid to low lvl enemies Warframe - Gameplay & Information Wraith Twin Vipers Warframe Wraith Twin Vipers A Gay Guy Reviews Twin Viper Wraiths, The Ammo Eater Warframe Wraith Twin Vipers Gameplay Review Lets Max (Warframe) E14 - Twin & Wraith Twin Viper Warframe Wraith Twin Vipers Thoughts & Setup (U17.4.4) Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 0 to 7 *Status chance increased from 5% to 9% *Critical chance increased from 18% to 19% *Ammo capacity increased to 440 *Blueprint and parts added to Sortie rewards. *Introduced via "The Cicero Crisis" event. }} See Also *Viper Wraith, the single pistol variant. *Twin Vipers, the original twin pistols. *Viper, the original automatic pistol. *Wraith, a special weapon variant. de:Zwillingsvipern Wraith ru:Стран Призрак fr:Vipers Jumeaux Wraith